tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Excursion
|length = |width = 2000–01: 2002–05: |height = 2000–01 & 2005 4WD: 2WD: 2002–04 4WD: |weight = |related = Ford Super Duty }} The Ford Excursion is a full-size sport utility vehicle that was produced by the Ford Motor Company between model years 2000 and 2005 (2006 in Mexico). Based on the Super Duty pickup truck platform, it served as Ford's largest SUV in its lineup during the tenure of its production and mainly competed against the smaller Chevrolet Suburban. The Excursion was designed to be classified as a heavy-duty vehicle, as for commercial or rural use, with a gross vehicle weight rating of over , which exempted the vehicle from Corporate Average Fuel Economy (CAFE) fuel economy regulations and quoting United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) fuel economy estimates. Its position in the Ford SUV lineup was replaced in 2007 by an extended-length version of the Expedition. The last Excursion was produced on September 30, 2005, at Ford's Louisville plant, although the last Excursions were sold as 2006 models for the Mexican market. Production was canceled to focus on Super Duty trucks, however, a similar SUV to the Excursion is manufactured in Brazil using the chassis of the Super Duty. Overview Introduced in 1999 as a 2000 model year, the Excursion was immediately criticized for being too large to fit in most home garages and had poor fuel economy (around 16-18 mpg highway and 14-16 mpg city) relative to the Chevrolet Suburban and GMC Yukon XL, its chief competitors. Shortly before launch, the Sierra Club awarded the Excursion an "Exxon Valdez" award for its poor mileage. Sales were initially good, but slowed as gasoline prices rose. Industry insiders expected Ford to stop producing the Excursion, but sales continued through the 2005 model year, for which it received a minor facelift, and production of the Excursion ended in September 2005. Ford needed to free up capacity at the Louisville plant that produces the Super Duty pickup trucks. A more fuel efficient, extended-length Expedition, named the Expedition '''EL' (Max'' in Canada and Mexico), has replaced the Excursion in the company's lineup for the 2007 model year. Drivetrain Engine options started out with V8 and V10 Gasoline engines and a 7.3 Diesel (Power Stroke). The 2004 models replaced the 7.3 L Powerstroke diesel with a more powerful (and more troublesome), 6.0 L Powerstroke diesel. A 4-speed automatic transmission was standard, a 5-speed automatic introduced in 2003. The 5.4L Modular V8 put out & . The 6.8L Modular V10 put out & . The 6.0L Powerstroke Diesel put out & . The rear axle for all Excursions was a Sterling 10.5 axle, the 4x4 models got a NV273 transfer case and Dana 50 front axle. ---- The truck uses code U4 in the 5th and 6th positions of the VIN. In 2003 the Excursion saw the availability of an upmarket Eddie Bauer trim line. Engines included the following: * 5.4 L V8, 255 hp (2000–2005) * 6.8 L V10, 310 hp (2000–2005) * 7.3 L Diesel V8, 250 hp (2000–2003) * 6.0 L Diesel V8, 325 hp (2003–2005) The Excursion included a unique feature called the "BlockerBeam", which was an under-bumper rollbar-like device that helped stop smaller vehicles from sliding under an Excursion during collisions. The BlockerBeam concept is now widely used in the industry. Yearly American sales References External links *Ford Excursion Owners Forum Excursion Category:SUVs Category:Expanded length SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Automobiles powered by 10 cylinder engines Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Brazil